Bugaboo
by Aiji Makurayami
Summary: Heero finally gets what he wants (Songfic)


Song Fic - Bug A Boo- Song Written by destiny's child. Fanfic Written by - Silent Angel  
  
Heero reads the paper, which his mission was typed down on. It says he has to protect Relena. He balls up the paper and throws it out the window. " Mission Rejected" Heero says aloud. Just as Heero does so, Duo answers the phone. "Hello?" Duo says cheerfully. " OH! Hi Relena! Heero?" Duo glances at Heero and catches a glimpse of Heero waving his hands while mouthing the words 'I'm not here' " I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment." Duo hangs up the phone and looks at the relived Heero. `Maybe if I break my leg she'll leave me alone.' Heero thinks to himself while checking his e-mail.  
  
Suddenly a big instant kiss appears on Heero's computer screen appears. `Big Kisses! From Relena' It says with big lips puckered on the screen. Heero deletes it.  
  
You make me wanna throw my paper out the window.  
  
Tell MCI To cut the phone calls.  
  
Break my knee so I can't move.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo, a bug a boo.  
  
I wanna put your number on the call block.  
  
Have AOL make my e-mail stop.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo.  
  
You're bugging what? You're bugging who?  
  
You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool.  
  
Heero looks down at his beeper which is vibrating to see he is being paged by none other than the stalker RELENA! He clears the page so it will stop vibrating. It stops, and starts again. Relena pages him about 5 more times before Heero Shoots the Beeper.  
  
The answering machine comes on and Relena `s message records onto the tape. 10 minutes later a recording from Relena again. After about 20 messages the doorbell rings. It's Relena. " Heero are you ready for our date?" She asks. " I can't go. I broke my leg." Heero says while putting all his weight on one leg. " Okay. Bye. Call..." Relena starts as the door slams in her face.  
  
It's not hot,   
  
that you be calling me,  
  
stressing me,  
  
paging my beeper,  
  
you're just non stop.  
  
And it's not hot,  
  
That you be leaving me messages every 10 minutes,  
  
And then you stop by.  
  
Heero sits down on the couch and thinks about how life was when he first met Relena and she didn't bug him so much. But now, it was nerve wreaking and annoying. Then he remembers when he gave her his number and his address and in 20 minutes his answering machine had 123 messages on it and his mailbox was so full that the mailman had to stuff the rest under the door.  
  
When I first met you,  
  
You were cool.  
  
But it was game,  
  
You had me fooled.  
  
`Cause 20 minutes after I gave you my number,  
  
You already had my mailbox full.  
  
Then Heero remembered when Relena gave him a pair of shoes and after that she started calling, e-mailing, and paging him more often. " I CAN'T STAND HER! WHY WON'T SHE STOP BUGGING ME?!" Heero shouts out loud. Heero starts to day dream and imagines Relena not calling him and not mailing him and basically disappearing out of his life. It was like heaven to imagine it. Heero also remembered that his mom LIKES Relena, and every since then Relena has been following him like a lost puppy and she acted as if she thought he loves her. The fact is that he didn't. He didn't love her. He hates her. Heero had his eyes set on someone else. Someone who wasn't Relena. A girl in his class that he met the other day named Amber. And to be perfectly honest he wished he never met Relena.  
  
So What!  
  
You bought a pair of shoes.  
  
What? Now I guess you think I owe you.  
  
You don't have to call as much as you do.  
  
I'd give them back to be through with you.  
  
And So What?  
  
My mama liked you.  
  
What? Now I guess you think I will too.  
  
Even if the pope said he like you too...  
  
I don't really care cause your a Bug A Boo.  
  
Heero then takes all his papers and throws them out of the window out of frustration. The phone rings again and Heero yanks the phone cords out of the wall. Heero then takes out his cell phone and calls MCI. "Hello?" The MCI lady answers. " Hello. This is Heero Yuy." Heero says as calmly as possible " Oh, yes Heero. You're the one who asked us to not allow any privet numbers to pass through to your house. Is that correct?" The lady asks. " Yes, that is correct. In addition to that I'd like to block all calls coming from the Darlin Residence." Heero says. "Okay." The lady says while hitting a few keys. " It is done." " Thank you, and goodbye." Heero says as he hangs up the phone.  
  
You Make me wanna throw my paper out the window.  
  
Tell MCI To cut the phone calls.  
  
Break my knee so I can't move.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo, a bug a boo.  
  
I wanna put your number on the call block.  
  
Have AOL make my e-mail stop.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo.  
  
You're bugging what? You're bugging who?  
  
You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool.  
  
Relena attempts to call Heero from her phone. " We're sorry. The number you have reached is currently not excepting calls from your residence." The operator said. Relena hangs up the phone. " Now how am I going to talk to him?" Relena asks herself. Then the idea struck her. She would call Heero from her friend, Susan's, house.  
  
Ten minutes later the phone rings. Heero answers it. " Hello? Heero" Relena's voice questions over the phone. Heero quickly slams down the phone.  
  
It's not hot,   
  
That when I'm blocking your phone number,  
  
You call me over your best friend's house.  
  
Heero decides that maybe he was approaching the problem incorrectly. Maybe he should hang out with his friends (Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre). So they leave the house and go to the mall.  
  
While they're in Dockers a loud annoying voice rings over the crowd of people. " OH HEERO! THERE YOU ARE!" Relena shouts. " I FOUND YOU" Heero quickly dashes out of the store and runs into the men's restroom. Relena tries to follow him in but the door is locked. Relena sits outside of the bathroom and waits.  
  
And it's not hot,  
  
That I can't even go out with my girl friends,  
  
Without you tracking me down.  
  
You need to chill out with that mess.  
  
`Cause you can't keep having me stressed.  
  
`Cause every time my phone rings,  
  
it seems to be you,  
  
and I'm praying that it's someone else.  
  
" If you don't come out I'm going to take back the shoes I gave you and our relationship will be over" Relena yells in after Heero. Without warning a pair of tan hiking boots come flying out the door. "I thought you liked me. Your mom seemed to adore me" Relena says. " I DON'T LIKE YOU. I DISPISE YOU! I CAN'T STAND YOU! YOU KEEP BOTHERING ME! IF I WERE ALLOWED TO I'D KILL YOU I WOULD!" Heero shouts from the bathroom.  
  
So What!  
  
You bought a pair of shoes.  
  
What? Now I guess you think I owe you.  
  
You don't have to call as much as you do.  
  
I'd give them back to be through with you  
  
And so what?  
  
My mama liked you.  
  
What? Now I guess you think I will too.  
  
Even if the pope said he like you too...  
  
I don't give a damn cause you're a bug a boo.  
  
You make me wanna throw my paper out the window.  
  
Tell MCI To cut the phone calls.  
  
Break my knee so I can't move.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo, a bug a boo.  
  
I wanna put your number on the call block.  
  
Have AOL make my e-mail stop.  
  
'Cause you're a bug a boo.  
  
You're bugging what? You're bugging who?  
  
You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool.  
  
" Every time I pick up the phone it's you, and I'm sick of it. You need to stop bugging me. We are over Relena? I never even knew we were going out." Heero says. Relena starts to cry and runs off towards the exit near the west wing of the mall. Heero laughs evilly after she leaves.  
  
When you call me on the phone you're bugging me.  
  
When you follow me around you're bugging me.  
  
Everything you do be bugging me.  
  
You're bugging me.  
  
You're bugging me.  
  
Heero takes out his gun while Relena is walking away and shoots her dead from the bathroom. Relena lays in the middle of the floor while people step over her body ignoring the fact that she's there.  
  
When you show up at my door you're bugging me.  
  
When you open up your mouth you're bugging me.  
  
Everytime I see your face you're bugging me.  
  
You're bugging me.  
  
You're bugging me.  
  
*You make me wanna throw my paper out the window.  
  
*Tell MCI To cut the phone calls.  
  
*Break my knee so I can't move.  
  
*'Cause you're a bug a boo, a bug a boo.  
  
*I wanna put your number on the call block.  
  
*Have AOL make my e-mail stop.  
  
*'Cause you're a bug a boo.  
  
*You're bugging what? You're bugging who?  
  
*You're bugging me and don't you see it ain't cool.  
  
(*repeat)  
  
(song ends)  
  
Heero happily leaves the men's bathroom to enjoy the rest of his life without Relena. 


End file.
